Blended Fates
by Hina Evaresia
Summary: A brand new school year! A family with an odd air about them, a ton of new teachers, and hundreds of new families letting their first set of kids join the academy! Join the Adventures of Sarah and her journey from young newbie in the Hidden Leaf Academy, to one of the most loved members of her new home!
1. Why does waking up suck?

Blended Fates

Chapter 1: Why does waking up suck?

The sun shined brightly down on the hidden leaf village, with a warm feeling to the new day to start the year for this years academy students. For many of these students, excitement was in the air. For some, it was a nightmare. Especially for our personal little friend.

A new member of the Hidden Leaf, Sarah whined in frustration as the sun beamed through her closed window. Her room, a mixture of posters for the latest Princess Gale Film, knife collection that was in total disarray, stuffed animals that covered the floor, and books upon books of shinobi history thrown all around, was needless to say, a mess. Her parents had told her repeatedly to clean. After all, what kind of Shinobi is messy? She unsurprisingly for a 6 year old, wasn't exactly complient.

"I hate sunshiiine," she groaned out halfheartedly, her black hair peaking out of her blanket as she pulled it up to cover her bright, almost glacially blue eyes. Sadly, her attempts to ignore the day were crushed when she heard the loud call of her mother.

"Saraaaaah, It's your big day! Time to get up!" Hina called. Her mothers had moved them here not long after Sarah had been born, though they never did explain why. All she ever got was something about wibbly wobbly things and a snicker from her other mother Haley. Needless to say she'd stopped asking after a year of that.

"Ughhhhhhh!" She groaned out, sliding out of bed with a harumph of frustration. She stood, yawning loudly as she stretched, her oversized shirt, or rather Haley's she'd stolen and used as pjs, was decorated with a leaf against the Fire Style symbol, against a black background. She quickly ditched it, grabbing fresh underwear and her usual clothing, a black short dress with blue obi and tights to match, before heading to shower. Maybe that'd clear her head a bit.

"Remember to be nice to your classmates, and no slicing people unless they hit first," her mother Haley said as she patted her head while passing in the hallway. Her mother was wearing her usual gardening clothes, most likely heading out to start work at the Yamanaka's. She'd gotten a job there really fast when they moved in, and Mama loved it so Sarah never thought to question why.

"Ok Mama," She answered with another yawn. A quick shower later and she was dressed, running down the stairs with her long black hair tied up in a blue ribbon her Great Grandmother Luna had gifted her. She'd never met her Great grandmother, but her mother Hina said she cared deeply for them, and the ribbon was one of her favorite accessories, so she figured it wasn't too big deal to press.

"Excited?" Her mother Hina smiled, placing a plate of bacon and eggs for her, alongside orange juice. Her mother wore a soft white cooking apron, overtop her own shinobi gear. A black Jonin vest, with the uzumaki swirl as usual, but underneath her own family Crest. Which, strangely was a two ended tree. As in, a white tree that went up, but under it, where the roots were, a black reflection of the same tree. She had told her it meant the balance of Life and Death, which kinda made sense.

Her mother was very pretty she thought. Long silvery hair that turned pink at the midway, then bright red at the tips, and was curly, but not super curly. She usually wore it down, or in a tail to the side, but today she had it in a massive single braid, with a red ribbon in, which meant she had a mission soon. Her own eyes matched Sarah's, and her skin was so pale at times Sarah thought her mom was made of ice, which had made her parents giggle the first time she said it.

"Ehhhh, yeah, but why does school gotta be in the morning? Why can't it be like, at 2 in the afternoon?" She asked as she munched on her breakfast, eliciting a laugh from her mother.

"haha! Sweetheart, why 2 pm?" She asked with a smile while cleaning up her cooking implements.

"Becauuuuuse, then we can sleep until Noon like normal people do. Duh," She answered matter of factly, drawing another laugh from her mother.

"Oh you are too much sweetie," Kissing her head, a smile on her face as she offers her lunchbox, and her new tool pouch. "Here, we figured you'd wanna get this on your first day," She said with a sweet grin.

"Ahhh! My first tool pouch! Thanks mom!" She shouted with excitement, leaping up and kissing her mom's cheek before quickly affixing it to her thigh, using some bandage wrappings to make a good grip spot.

"Hehe, your first day at the academy. Oh you are gonna be great," her mother giggled out, patting her head. "Now go, go! Don't wanna be late!"

"Ok ok, love you!" She called as she kissed her mom's cheek before quickly running out, her mother returning the love as she waved her off.

"I hope my friends can find a seat with me," she muttered to herself while she ran.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT 

"And, you are absolutely sure about this Naruto?" Sakura said while reviewing the new teacher profiles. These people seemed a bit strange, coming from outside the continent in some cases. However, she couldn't deny that some had helped greatly with work at the hospital, especially after the disaster a few months back. She wasn't sure just her and Tsunade could of organized the entire hospital on their own without the new aid from lady Irisviel, or if the clean up would of been anywhere near as cheap if not for her son Shirou creating so many tools for the workers using that strange jutsu of his.

"I'm very sure. These people have done great things for this village, if they wanna teach and join our ranks, I say let them! Besides, you and I both know it's the weirdos and the oddballs that make the best teachers, just look how you and I turned out!" he said with a wide grin, before receiving a painful punch to the egg, and nursing the freshly grown egg on his head.

Sighing, she shook her head with a smile. "I guess so. I just hope this turns out as well as you make it sound," as she tosses the profile for the three new teachers down. The one that worried her the most was that Medea woman. Something about her smile just gave her the creeps, but after the way she'd helped cleanse the seals on several shinobi when one of orochimaru's experiments escaped, and tried to steal souls from half the leaf, she couldn't deny her effectiveness.

The other two seemed innocent enough. A man by the name of Anderson, who was employed as the new literary and writing teacher. His skill at writing was unquestionable, but as a person, well, she wasn't exactly leaping at the chance to offer him a day out to lunch. The fact he looked about as young as his students also seemed strange, but his profile said it had to due with his jutsu, which was a combination of secret art and writing, similar to Sai's, but more focused on the empowerment of his allies. Which, as a medic, she could certainly appreciate.

The last was a new lead of the seals classes and also the school's librarian, Murasaki Shikibu. Sakura had met the woman twice, in two very different states of dress, and it would seem, states of mind. When she first met her, she was wearing a beautiful multicolored kimono, her speech and mannerisms were what Sakura expected out of a noble or royalty, and she was both sincere and sweet in her words. The Second time, she wore a blackish purple dress that was very, VERY tight, and equally showy of basically everything. That time, she seemed far clumsier, far gigglier, and Sakura couldn't tell if she was just tipsy, or high, but she was certainly on something compared to the first time they'd met.

Still, despite the woman's odd tendencies, she was a brilliant artist, and poet. A few of her works had made Sakura tear up, and she couldn't deny her talent at sealing was unmatched in the current generation.

"Well I better head on over. I trust you, but I wanna see this for myself. All these immigrants and transfers these last few years have really swelled the village," She noted, half to herself, half to Naruto as he chuckled.

"Just means more people happy! This'll be the first class to have lots of their kids too I think," he grinned widely. "Say, if it goes well, how about the four of us all go out for ramen?" he asked excitedly.

"Hmmm, well I have been needing a break from the hospital. Sure, I'll call Sasuke, you call your wife," as the two shared some more idle chat, before splitting up as Sakura made her way over. She couldn't shake the feeling the whole way that something big was coming this year, but just what she couldn't be sure. It had all started when that Evaresia Clan had joined the leaf. So many more immigrants had started pouring in soon after, and their clan area gave her a really weird vibe. Not bad, if anything she felt relaxed when she passed it, but it just seemed, almost unnatural. Or maybe even too natural. All she was sure of was there was way more to that clan than they were revealing.


	2. My first year Teacher is a W- Mage?

Chapter 2:

My first year Teacher is a Witch! Mage?

The sound of hurried children was loud throughout the hidden leaf. Hundreds of feet rushing through the streets, with our little heroine Sarah bringing up the rear of this herd of children. Many were so excited they'd rushed out early, but most were all late risers like Sarah as they rushed to get in on time. They were met by the smiling face of the school's current head Teacher, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Welcome! Now now everyone calm down!" He shouted, the children still clammering excitedly. "I said!" while raising his hand, a sphere of beautifully spinning blue chakra quickly forming, before slamming it agains the School's nearby bell, causing it to shake and ring so loud even people a block down would be stunned. "Chill!" as quickly the loud and very sudden ringing made the mob of children quiet down, some in awe at their first sight of the legendary Rasengan, some in genuine respect for the teacher, but most due to the now very loud ringing in their ears disorienting them.

A soft chuckle coming from behind him, as one of the new teachers, Medea, walked up beside him. "Now now Konohamaru, was that entirely necessary?" She smiled. The woman had long straight blue hair that was partially hidden by the black cloak she wore over her purple dress, though those eyes alone would make her stand out in any crowd. Bright Sapphires that glowed with a deep almost mystic glow, highlighting her gorgeous features.

"I guess not," He chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, everyone! We are going to call out your names, and when we do, we will assign u to one of our teachers as your new homeroom teacher. They will be your friend, guide, and teacher for the next 6 years as you learn the ways of being a Shinobi!" He said with a grin, followed by the excited cheers of children eager to find out what cool jonin or chunin they'll get as their teacher.

The teachers all moved behind him, awaiting their new students as the first hour was spent slowly thinning the herd, until only 9 children were left, and a single teacher. Sarah looked passed a few of the other kids, meeting the eyes of that teacher who'd first started spoken with Konohamaru. The look in that woman's eyes, it made Sarah shudder.

It reminded her of how her mother Haley got whenever her mom Hina went on a dangerous mission. A look of pure sadism, as if anything that so much as sneezed in the direction of something she cared for would be turned into the next soil pot for her store with the Yamanaka's. This woman's though, it was more like that sadism was always on. Like the mere sight of anything gave her ideas, and it sent chills through Sarah. Not chills of fear though, chills of excitement. For Sarah had a secret talent, and she was very eager to practice once she began schooling.

Her new teacher however seemed to notice that excitement, as she slowly gained a wide grin.

"Sarah Evaresia, Hana Hyuga, Kimisa Lilium, Momosa Lilium, Aureum Claudius, Takata, Myssy Pendragon, Rebellia Voidure, and Jamie Kahn. Please step forward." he called out, a smile as this class was almost entirely made of the new citizen's children. Even the Hyuga, Hana, was the child of Hanabi and a new member by the name of Layeh Evaresia, the twin sister of Sarah's mother Haley.

Each child smiled, even the otherwise reclusive Sarah. Konohamaru had only met her once, during her entrance exam, but he knew she was a prodigy. Especially given he was one of the few who knew the secret of her parentage, she was going to be something great.

Hana was an adorable fluffball as she jogged up. Wearing a thick pink jacket of fluff overtop of a close fitting blue and pink tank top and matching shorts with a bunny headband, and a matching symbol on the chest of her shirt, she kept her tools in a pouch on her lower back. She was tiny, even for her age, but the energy she carried in that big grin and speedy step told him she was gonna be the smile in whatever team she'd be in.

Kimisa was a quiet one, most of the time going by Kimi, and wore clothing that hid most of her features. a large purple and black hoodie with small horns on the hood, overtop of a black shirt that was probabvly a size too big, and a knee length skirt overtop of black leggings. Her hood also hid her short lavender hair, and glasses that barely hid her purple eyes, The girl seemed like she'd fit right in with either the Nara or Aburame clan, but the nara clan was a better fit given her talent.

Momosa was her older sister, though only by a year. She had waited for her sister to be old enough to enroll, before doing so herself. She was very different than her sister. Her massively curly brown hair was out in the open as was her very brilliant smile. Her almost blood red eyes complimented her gentle complexion fairly well, and her tight white dress left little to the imagination, especially for one as young as she was, but was made up for at least a bit by the red leggings she wore, and the fact she seemed to, at least for the moment, tone back her otherwise flamboyantly flirty nature. A belt around her dress gave it a bit of a nicer look, though the leathery belt resembled a cord more than a belt, and she wore a pair of specs that always needed adjusting.

Aureum was, in a word, her name. Gold. Her hair shined like actual gold, and she resembled her mother in child form almost perfectly. The only noticeable difference between Aureum and her mother Nero would be the eyes, and the body markings. Her eyes were bright pink, and all over her arms and legs were markings almost akin to vines. Aside from that however, she was basically her mother 2.0, complete with bright red rose day dress, and matching heels. He'd question her ability for stealth, but remembered her specialty so far had been much more along the lines of destructive force, and quickly assumed her flamboyant nature and talents would lead her to be her team's firepower, rather than their intel.

Takata was something very different. A quiet child, with an air that spoke of great pestige. Being a child of one of, if not The wealthiest man in Konoha might do that, but she did not bare a hint of arrogance. Her father had once, but his wife had quickly knocked that out of him. At least, that's what he'd heard when he'd met them together. She had black hair that was tied in a long tail, decorated in mesopatamian style jewelry, clothing that was clearly made of hand tailored leathers and sewn into decorative patterns of ancient symbols by hand. Her eyes were bright red, but closer to that of soft rubies than the bloody red of Momosa's, and her expression was reserved to put it simply. She seemed excited though, if the small tapping of her finger on her folded hands, and the hint of a smile on those flat lined lips seemed to be any indication.

Myssy, or as she constantly insisted on being called, Mhx, was definitely an oddball. She wore the uniform of some other culture's sport, which he heard her mention a few times to be baseball, with a matching hat along with it that hid her blonde hair, save for a single strand that stuck out, somehow, though the hat now had the konoha symbol on the front rather than what it had had before. Her eyes sparkled bright blue, as if shimmering with hope itself. She always carried a wrapped item along her back that seemed way too big for her to carry, but she insisted, saying it was a gift from her parents. She was definitely a fast one though, from her entrance exams, and she had a luck to her that was certainly unique.

Rebellia, or Rebel as she was called, was similar in appearance, but with paler skin, and yellow eyes instead of Mhx's blue, and wore a scarf that hid her lips most of the time over a thick hoodie and nerdy clothing underneath, with a short skirt that seemed oddly revealing given the rest of her clothing, and stockings. She was a very quiet girl, often he saw her eating at the same barbecue hut and ramen spots that Choji-sensai and Boss did, gorging herself, yet she never gained an ounce of weight. She also was a lot stronger than she looked, if seeing her lift an entire restaurant bar to try and grab a piece of candy she dropped under it was any indication.

The last was Jamie. She was very close to Momosa's sister Kimi, protectively so, and he could see the blossoming of young love between them. She was a blonde with a freckled face, and a resting bitch face that scared most boys and girls in an instant. She was athletic for her age, and wore jogging clothing almost 24/7, even now, with an arm wrapped around Kimi protectively. It was almost too cute to see such a love so young, and so clear. It reminded him of how oblivious he had been in his youth.

Medea grinned, analyzing each child, her lips moving so fast only Konohamaru even noticed they were. He shot her a glance, as she grinned and stopped. "What? Oh calm yourself, I wasn't doing anything reckless," She replied with a coy grin.

"Uh huh. Last time you told me that, I found a bully henged into a frog on a thursday," he said deadpanned. She giggled innocently.

"I've no idea what you are implying Kono-kun," winking at him, turning the Honorable grandson blush bright red. "Now class, follow me. I am Medea Circete, and I will be your teacher for the next several years," She said, turning and floating toward the academy, her feet visibly lifting off the ground as if to show the students just how far they had to go.

All of them hurriedly followed suit, in their own ways at least, as she lead them to each section of the school to help them learn where everything is, before leading them to their new classroom. A large wooden room, with a few rows of seats to let the children group up as they like, as well as a main desk for the Teacher. However, she had clearly made a few strange additions. A set of clear crystal flasks on her desk, as well as large cabinets decorating each corner of the room, and a large greyish skeleton that didn't look quite human resting against one wall, a matching colored and textured sword that looked about the size of a door resting beside it.

"Uhh, this looks a bit, weird doesn't it?" Sarah whispered to Hana as they all sat down. Most were already friends and quite close, so their seats all quickly got close to each other.

Hana giggled. "She just eccentric! Mama say no good judge others," she responded. It was pretty clear that this wasn't her first language still, but all of them had never minded as they'd known each other for at least several years now.

"Yeah, she is right," Kimi responded with that quiet monotone of hers, as her and Jamie sat hands held under the desk.

"I still feel we should keep an eye out, just in case," Takata responded, a calm yet suspicious twinge to her voice.

"Maybe she's a witch! Ohhhh I hope she teaches us magic!" was Momo's energized response, smiling brightly as she held her current book close, a full history of water jutsu.

"Oh please, she's just some crazy old chick like Anko-Sama. She probably just put this stuff here to scare us," Mhx answered, yawning a bit as she put up her feet.

Rebel began laying out snacks, offering everyone one of their choosing. "Perhaps she is, or maybe she knows we will think that and is letting her things be out. Plain view can sometimes be the greatest hiding spot," she said quietly. Many quietly began contemplating that, as Rebel had always been the wisest among them. Momo might of been the smartest, but she also was the most eccentric and second most energetic, so that brilliance often came to their detriment.

"Whatever she is, it will be a fun year Uzu!" Declared Aureum, grinning ear to ear as their teacher rejoined them.

"Apologies class, i had to get my lesson plan from the principle," She explained before promptly snapping her fingers and tossing the stack of papers she carried into the trash, which then procedded to catch fire, leaving her class sweatdropping. "Much Better," She said with a widening grin.

Suddenly the entire class seemed much colder, despite the crackling flame. Many silently watched, mixed between excited, intrigued, and terrified of what they'd just signed up for.

"Now, any questions?" She asked with a smile as she grabbed some chalk.

"Are you a witch?" Asked Momo right off the bat. A very dark air suddenly filled the room, causing all the children to audibly gulp at the sound of the chalk breaking. Slowly, their teacher turned to face them, eyes closed and smiling, but her aura was anything but pleasant.

"I prefer to be called a Mage. Please refrain from using that word again, if of course, you enjoy having thumbs," was her only response, before returning to the board, fresh chalk in hand as she began our first lecture with a kindly grin.

Not a one of us dared ever say that word again for our entire time under her tutelage. After all, thumbs were important, right?


	3. I learned that falling hurts today

Chapter 3

I learned that falling Hurts Today

It had been two weeks since classes had begun this year at the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy, and needless to say much of the charm of being a Shinobi had worn off of many students after what had basically been two weeks of homework, and lectures. So many had taken to bringing pillows, especially those from the Nara clan, that the school had started implementing a ban on all soft head cushions (as some students had taken the pillow ban as negotiable and started bringing in couch cushions, throw pillows and even bundled up blankets).

For one class however, it had been anything but boring. To call Medea's teaching methods a bit odd would be to call Naruto a man who likes ramen. A Glorious Understatement. From having students on day 1 attempt henging, to by the end of the first week making their weekend homework assignment be to collect two hundred mushrooms collectively, while blindfolded, which none were sure how she'd know but none wanted to risk it, their class had at least always been eager to find out what came next.

Today, on the start of the third week, however things got Strange. For starters, she had informed the class to meet her on the roof in two hours, and to spend that time divising flying aircrafts. They had assumed she meant toys, or paper airplanes.

She had not.

Upon reaching the roof, she smiled at them all and had them hand her each of their written ideas, before snickering. "All of these are far too small," she noted while flipping through them. "How ever will they make you children fly?" her question came out as both curious and sincere. To the children, it was like she had suddenly sprouted a third head.

"U Us?!" Shouted Sarah in stunned surprise. She gripped her chest, gulping a bit.

Aureum grinned widely however. "Uzu! But of course, how could we be so silly as to assume she meant toys?!" she shouted with excitement that few of the others shared.

"Now now, I am sure you will all find a safe landing still. Somehow," their teacher said, while turning to the ledge. Suddenly, a three sided box of bones lurched up, blocking us off from the door back down into the school. She then grinned, and motioned to the perch, 3 stories up above the ground. "Now, who wants to try first?"

Her question left many of us stunned, but we quickly started to huddle up and talk. This had become somewhat expected. Medea-Sensei always had weird quirky ideas and tests. If they were being asked to jump, then the test wasn't to fly, it was to land safely.

"This will be tricky, it's pretty high," muttered Mhx. "Still, I think I could use some water from my bottle to help me land, or at least step down," she smiled, pulling out her sports bottle, filled with fresh tap water.

"A good plan for u. I think she wants us to show our own specialties," mused Takata aloud. She had a small smile on her face, and it was clear she didn't feel too endangered. Many of the children even seemed excited to show off a bit for the teacher and class. Sarah however, did not.

"Alright, line up and be ready for your attempt!" Medea called out, as the kids formed a line, with Takata in front, and Sarah at the end.

"This shall we simple enough," She said, simply walking right off the edge, as long chains of ethereal energy sprung out of golden little holes in the air. She easily walked right to the ground without a single issue.

'Must be one of those gifts she got from her parents, Blood limiters or whatever mom called em,' Sarah mused mentally, smiling to see her friend safe.

"Very Good Takata! Good to see you all are catching on, next!" She called as Mhx marched up, before popping the lid on her bottle and spraying it down the wall.

"Alright!" She shouted, as she took a step over the balcony, and onto a wet spot along the side of the wall, before proceeding to walk straight down the wall easily. Many of the children ooe'd and awed at this feat, but Hana and Sarah knew it came from her mom, who had been blessed by some lake spirit to be at one with water.

"Good Good, neeexxxt," She sung out, as Kimi stepped up alongside Jamie who she kept assuring she'd be fine.

"It is easy, trust me," the quiet girl patted her friend/girlfriend's arm, before stepping to the ledge. Everyone watched, excited to catch a glimpse of Kimi's gifts, before she simply leapt off. Many eyes widened as she flew to the ground, no sign of slowly before she fell, and kept falling right through Takata's shadow, before sliding back out of it.

"My, a talent of shadows outside the Nara. A gift indeed. Nexttttt," Sung out the teacher to a stunned series of kids. Jamie of course was next up, as she hopped onto the ledge. She breathed deeply, looking up at the sun before pointing to the ground. A beam, very thin but visible, of sunlight formed from the ledge to the ground, which she hopped on and slide down like she was on skates.

"The legendary Valyrous jutsu, I must say you are developed for one so young," Medea commented, grinning at the sight of her students talent. Jamie's response was a grunt, and a hug to Kimi. "Nexxxttt," the teacher sung out.

"Uzu! I will surely land without any harm!" Was Aureum's response before sprinting off the ledge, spread eagle as she flew rapidly to the ground. Medea sweat dropped at the sight, and began to reach for her phone to dial the hospital before a massive rose grew on the ground, which Aureum landed on with a loud, but safe, "oomph!" while grinning ear to ear as she climbed out.

"How interesting, a fire user who also can form plants," she mused to herself, smiling. "Nextttt," she called while writing that down.

Momo grinned, stepping up as she ran through a number of handseals. However, they weren't any Sarah recognized. In fact they almost seemed fake while Momo's lips rapidly moved, just like Sarah had sworn she saw Medea-sensei's doing on their first day. Medea noticed as well, and a sense of pride welled in her. When she finished the last 'seal' she shouted "Mystic Style: Stairway to Heaven!" as she clapped her hands, then slammed them down on the ledge. A surge of light blew forward, before a stairway from the ledge to the ground formed entirely from light. Momo was panting, as it clearly taxed her to do this, but as she walked down the stairwell grinning, she seemed completely happy with the result.

'Clever cover up' thought Medea, the use of Mystic Style as a title for their special brand of chakra usage. "Nexttttt," She sang out, snapping her fingers as the stairway vanished just as Momo stepped off it.

Rebel slowly walked up to the ledge, looking over it with an audible gulp. "we can do this, we can do this.." she muttered, making Medea raise a brow, and think 'We?'

Slowly, the girl took a step back, before leaping head first off the ledge, flying rapidly toward the ground. The people on the ground saw her rushing through a few handseals, and the complete change to the nervous, hungry geeky girls visage. She seemed dead serious all of a sudden. "Wind Style: Breath of the Typhoon!" she roared, before thrusting both hands forward, and blowing hard toward them. The resulting burst of air sent any scrap of litter nearby to go flying, and made those on the ground dig in their heels to stay put. The trick worked however, as the blast slowed her steadily enough to land with a soft thud on her feet, completely fine, and back to her quiet self.

Medea slowly grinned, before writing that down as well, simply singing out "Nexxxttt," as her only response. Hana took a deep breath, before slowly marching toward the ledge, smiling despite her own shakiness.

"Alright, here go nothin!" the girl declared, before shimming a little, then hopping off. The girl fell, but she didn't seem to catch the same speed the others did. If anything, Medea would of called what she was doing a slow float down comparitively, and even as the girl flipped and landed she barely left any mark in the dirt, grinning ear to ear. "Woo! It work!" She declared.

"What did you even do?" Takata asked quickly.

"Hehehe! Family gift, weigh as much as like! Can even float on good breeze if want to," she declared, smiling widely.

'A similar tactic to the Akamichi, but in reverse. Clever' The teacher mused as she wrote down this new information. "Alright, last but certainly not leasttt, Sarah. It is your turnnn," she sang, smiling at the girl.

Sarah on the other hand, was promptly losing her mind. All her friends had cool and interesting ways to subvert this test. Sarah, on the other hand, did not. She very slowly made her way to the ledge, even as she gulped and shook with trepidation. She peered over the ledge, gulping nervously. Surely her teacher wouldn't actually let her hit the ground without helping her, right? No. She would. Medea was exactly the kind of teacher to love a rough lesson. What lesson could be rougher than a stern reminder of how Gravity feels?

"Come onnn, your classmates are waaaitinngggg," she sang, standing behind her now. A gulp passed through Sarah's throat, as she slowly stepped onto the ledge, thinking hard about how in the hell she could manage this, before taking a deep breath, clutching her favorite knife, a black stylized dagger resembling a fox's tail her mother had bought her, before leaping off.

She felt time slow down, watching as the ground slowly approached, before getting a very sudden idea. She had always had a talent for knives, and could even manipulate them to an extent. Maybe, just maybe...

"Raaa!" she screamed, focusing on her blade as she thrust it upward. After a single moment, she felt herself stop falling. She opened her eyes to see herself held in the air by the knife she dearly loved, still about halfway to the bottom of the building. She started to grin, and eagerly shout her excitement, before promptly losing control. She promptly learned that while 1 and a half stories of falling may not kill you, but it does hurt. A lot.


End file.
